omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dlanor A. Knox
Statistics Name: Dlanor A. Knox. Origin: Umineko: When They Cry. Classification: Angel, Furniture. Gender: Female. Age: Beyond the concept of time. Tier: | At least High I-3. | At least High J-1. | J-2. | Destructive Capacity: | At least High Multiverse+ Level. (Manifested on Maria's Game Board, a realm beyond our 4-dimensional reality, which contains lower-dimensional variants of the Meta World and the Golden Land, which are at least 11- and 13-dimensional respectively. Confronted and effortlessly stomped Beatrice on said Game Board. Considered Maria herself as small fry) | At least High Complex Multiverse Level. (Manifested in the Meta World, which is at least 11-dimensional, stomped the Theory Goats who were consuming Beatrice's catbox, which consists the Sea of Fragments) | Hyperverse Level. (Manifested in the at least 12-dimensional Cathedral, where she fought Battler, later appeared in the City of Books, which is at least 44-dimensional) | Speed: | Immeasurable. (Beyond the concepts of space, time and distance) | Durability: | At least High Multiverse+ Level. (Completely unable to be fazed by anything Beatrice threw at her, Erika merely hurt herself when she punched Dlanor) | At least High Complex Multiverse Level. (Far superior to the Theory Goats) | Hyperverse Level. (Capable of actually tanking attacks from Battler in the Cathedral, completely immune to all attacks from Bernkastel in the City of Books due to being part of Ange's World) | Intelligence: Supergenuis level. Absolutely comparable to people like Battler and Beatrice. Stamina: Limitless in all aspects. Range: | High Multiversal+. | At least High Complex Multiversal. | Hyperversal. | Weaknesses: Unable to act against higher beings. Key: | Piece Dlanor | Meta Dlanor | City of Books Dlanor | Powers & Hax | Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 7), Reality Warping, Concept Manipulation including Concept Destruction and Conceptual Attacks, Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Forcefields via Keys, Summoning, Durability Negation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Truth Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate & Plot Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Reactive Adaptation, Shapeshifting, Resurrection, Acausality, Abstract. | All abilities enhanced to a higher level of existence. | All abilities enhanced to a even higher layer of existence. | Weapons & Equipment The "Keys" that are used by the Inquisitors of Heresy. * The Red Key: Dlanor's personal Red Truth. It deals conceptual damage and completely denies the existence of concepts. * The Blue Key: Dlanor's Blue Truth. It creates the concept of self-doubt in her targets. Notable Attacks & Techniques Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. * Blue Truth: It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Bernkastel's opponent, killing them. * Red Truth: Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Umineko Category:Tier I Category:Tier J